Journal du matin
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. De toute façon, les horoscopes, c'est du flan... ouais mais quand même... des fois, c'est étrangement proche de la réalité


Le matin avait toujours été difficile pour Hank. Un peu moins cependant depuis que Connor avait élu domicile avec lui. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, l'androïde lui facilitait pas mal la vie. Libre à la suite de la révolution récente qui avait eu lieu, le jeune brun avait accepté l'invitation du vieux flic à venir résider chez lui. Temporairement. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais finalement, un équilibre s'était installé et tout allait pour le mieux ainsi. Il craignait le moment où Connor finirait par lui dire qu'il comptait faire sa vie.

Mais pour l'heure, il sentait surtout la délicieuse odeur d'un petit déjeuner tout chaud qui envahissait sa chambre. Ok, ça c'était un bon argument pour sortir du lit. Il se traina en dehors tout en identifiant le mélange de senteurs. Café… pain grillé… œufs au plat. Un grognement passa sa gorge, exprimant sa satisfaction. Et il vint s'écrouler sur un fauteuil de la cuisine après un regard à son colocataire. Dire qu'il avait ces robots en haine pendant si longtemps… mais celui là l'avait apprivoisé. Comment il s'y était pris ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il ne cherchait même pas en vérité. Il était là, et il lui était indispensable désormais. Il s'y était trop profondément attaché. Connor était trop humain pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Ce dernier lui sourit tout en venant déposer les œufs dans son assiette.

« Bonjour Hank. Bien dormi ? »

Les premières matinées avaient été compliquées. Dans toute famille normale, on pouvait commencer une discussion à la table du petit déjeuner par quelque chose comme « Oui, et toi ? » mais pas avec un androïde.

« Bonjour Connor. »

Et il récupéra le journal qui avait été déposé à son attention. Il feuilleta les nouvelles d'un œil fatigué. Toujours les mêmes choses. D'interminables débats sur les droits à donner ou non aux androïdes nouvellement libérés. Devaient ils pouvoir voter ? Il s'arrêta un instant sur une question en gros titre mettant en avant la possibilité de mariage pour ceux-ci. Et si c'était le cas, dans quelles conditions ? Avec un autre androïde ? Avec un humain ? A quel point pouvait-on les considérer désormais comme humains ? Enfin, la question ne durerait certainement pas. Il connaissait quelques cinglés qui n'avaient pas attendu que les androïdes développent leur propre conscience pour décider de vivre avec. C'était tellement plus pratique que tenter de comprendre l'espèce humaine.

Son regard accrocha la page de l'horoscope avec cet air détaché qu'offre généralement les gens sceptiques vis-à-vis de ces choses-là. Y'en avait encore pour croire à ce genre de choses en 2039 ? Mais comme beaucoup, il lut. Vierge… Professionnel… bouarf… allez qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore lui balancer : « Une bonne journée aujourd'hui, soignez vos relations ? » ou encore « une journée productive, ne vous laissez pas avoir par vos objectifs. » ? Et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux accrochaient les mots. « Plus question de vous échiner un jour de plus sans recevoir les honneurs qui vous sont dûs. Posez-vous les bonnes questions. ». Oui, bon d'accord touché. Mais c'est une phrase plutôt bateau au fond. N'importe qui peut s'y retrouver non ? Tout le monde cherche un peu de reconnaissance pour le travail accompli. C'est humain. Les androïdes ressentent ils ce besoin… ? La question lui passa rapidement à l'esprit.

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner, Connor. »

Le brun se fixe en tournant la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris. Puis un sourire illumina son visage.

« Mais de rien, Hank. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Vie sociale… Cette ligne là aussi, il ne l'aimait pas en règle générale. Il passa à la suivante. Amour… Forcément. Bah… il n'était pas concerné.

« Votre couple est tellement harmonieux, rien ne peut venir entamer cela. » C'est vrai qu'ils étaient complémentaires et que tout semblait tellement plus simple depuis qu'il était ici… et pourquoi il pensait irrémédiablement à Connor à ces mots. C'était la partie destinée à un couple. Pas à deux hommes vivants ensemble et… et rien du tout d'ailleurs ! De toute façon, qui voudrait d'un vieux grincheux comme lui ? Et il ne doutait pas que Connor, si tant est qu'un androïde puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux, trouverait un jour chaussure à son pied. Bien loin de lui. Il méritait bien mieux qu'un vieux croulant et il n'avait sans doute même pas pensé un instant à une notion de ce genre quand il avait accepté l'invitation d'Hank.

« Prenez confiance en l'avenir et vivez sans vous préoccuper de ce qu'en diront les gens. ». Celui qui avait écrit ça se foutait de sa gueule ? Tout en rejetant furieusement l'idée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y arrêter un instant. Aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus sa vie en solitaire, seul, avec son chien. Non, Connor faisait parti de son quotidien et… nourrissait il ce genre de sentiment à l'égard de l'androïde ? Pourtant le nombre de barrières était assez colossal. Pour commencer, c'était un homme. Si Hank avait déjà touché quelques hommes dans sa jeunesse, il ne s'était jamais vu vivre avec. C'était juste… pour le délire d'un soir. Ensuite, c'était une machine… détail qui avait son importance. Mais au cours de leurs missions ensemble, Hank avait vu combien Connor pouvait être humain. Ou bien programmé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su. Et aujourd'hui… ils vivaient ensemble. En vérité, en dehors du sexe… tout aurait correspondait plutôt bien dans leur relation à celle qu'on aurait pu écrire sur la définition d'un couple. Voire même celle d'un couple un peu trop parfait. Une confiance sans faille, un lien fort, une histoire commune qui les rassemblaient, une vie commune bien établie, une complicité née de leurs débuts difficiles, des différences acceptées telles qu'elles sont… Oui, ils avaient tout d'un couple… ou de deux très bons colocataires, se rabroua Hank.

« Célibataires, l'envie d'enfin trouver un coin de paradis vous obsède. Il est a portée. Franchissez le pas. ».

Il n'avait même pas senti combien ses joues avaient pris une teinte rougie au fur et a mesure des mots de ce que cela lui amenait à l'esprit. Son regard avait glissé sur Connor qui pencha la tête sur le coté en le fixant. Rah, cet air de chiot curieux.

Le journal fit un vol plané jusqu'à la poubelle.

« Ramassis de conneries… »

Connor fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Ça aussi, il aimait ça chez l'androïde. Cette capacité à respecter qu'il ne veuille pas forcément dialoguer… Un profond soupire lui échappa. Ouais, un ramassis de conneries… mais n'empêche que…


End file.
